The Covenant: Save Me (Chase Collins)
by BluShadow06
Summary: Charlie Klaus is a divine witch who enrolls at Spencer Academy to hide from her past. She is wise, straightforward and a very brave eighteen-year-old whose life is tainted by hardship. She meets the five sons of Ipswich. But only one manages to capture her attention: his name is Chase Collins who she instantly sees as a threat. Yet what happens if they were fated to be together?


**Authors note:**

**Thank you for stumbling across my fanfic. I've decided to stick to the original plot of the movie. I love Chase Collins. I LOVE SEB!!! SO HOT, MAN! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want more please leave a rewiew. **

Chapter One

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, _Charlie counted in her head, feeling her heart in her throat. Her eyes pinched shut as she waited in anticipation for the taxi to past the border. After a few more seconds, she swallowed hard and cracked one eye open.

_What? Did I make it?! _She thought, anxiously touching her face and body for assurance.

"Sir... are we in Ipswich?" Charlie asked the taxi driver.

"Yes," the man replied.

Charlie's eyes slightly widened.

"I... _made it_," she muttered incredulously to herself.

Frankly, she had been expecting the worst since no witch had ever succeeded in passing the Ipswitch barrier without getting severely injured; however, she was fine.

Nothing had happened.

A single drop of sweat trickled down her brow. She quickly wiped it away and turned her gaze out her window to look at the full moon, which whirled in and out of ribbons of black clouds. It was 9:16 pm. She would have gotten here earlier but her flight had been delayed, so things hadn't quite turned out as she expected.

As the taxi reached Spenser Academy, Charlie took a deep breath and got out of the car. Once she retrieved her luggage and paid for her fare, she peered at the large brown building towering over her like a skyscraper.

Her grip tightened on the handle of her suitcase and with a depleted sigh, she walked towards the building.

Strolling through the vast hallways of the academy, she noticed an old woman with short grey hair that was neatly styled tapping her foot impatiently on the polished floorboards while looking at her watch. As Charlie got closer she could see the old woman's nose was a hawk's beak, her small eyes were sharp and mouth mashed tightly into a thin line.

"Urgh, Miss Klaus, finally," the old woman said in a boisterous tone. "You're the last to arrive."

"My flight was delayed due to weather problems," Charlie proclaimed nonchalantly.

"What matters is that you got here safe. I'm Diana Byers, the headmistress of Spenser Academy. Let me show you to your..." the old woman paused as she noticed three students walking down the hall. "Miss. Tunney? You know the rules. No going out after eight. Where have you been?" she stated sternly, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh, hey, Mrs. Byers. I had to make a trip down to the store to get some girl supplies," lied a girl with warm dark skin. Her hair was straight black, eyes a darker shade of brown and her tall frame and slender body were similar to that of a runaway model.

Charlie knew the girl was lying by the way her heart was thumping loudly. As a divine witch, Charlie had the ability to sense mortal accuracy as well as thoughts. But prying into a human mind was quite daunting so she often had her telepathy shut off.

"You could have gone to the dispensary, Miss Tunney."

"But they don't have the ones I want," the girl pouted.

"Why did you take the newcomers?" The old woman arched a suspicious brow as she eyed the two students that were beside the girl.

"Sarah and Chase wanted to accompany me on this trip."

"Students should always stick together. Safety first," a deep husky voice piped in.

Charlie glanced at the tall student who spoke. He had tousled dark brown hair, eyes as deep as the ocean and his face was strong and well defined. Anyone who wasn't blind could see how handsome this boy was, yet there was something extremely dark about him that sent bolts of shudders through her.

"Alright, Miss Tunney, I'll let you off with a warning. Don't let this happen again," said the old woman. "And show Miss. Klaus to her dorm room and make her feel welcomed." With that Mrs. Byers left with a scowl on her face.

"Don't mind her, she's always cranky. I'm Kate by the way," whispered the dark-skinned girl. "And this is Sarah and Chase. They also transferred today."

Charlie's eyes shifted to Sarah who had blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail, pale blue eyes, and light fair skin. But as Charlie's gaze landed on Chase, her stomach tightened from discomfort at seeing that he was watching her with an unreadable expression; then his lips curved up into a tight-lipped smile.

"What dorm are you in?" Kate asked, pulling Charlie's scrutiny away from the strange boy.

"236," Charlie answered.

"Great!" Kate beamed gleefully, giving Charlie's shoulder a quick squeeze causing her to tense up. "Your room is right across from Sarah and mine. We're gonna be neighbors."

Charlie's lips twisted up slightly and as she noticed Chase staring at her, she subconsciously moved beside the blonde-haired girl.

As they walked down yet another hallway, Charlie couldn't help the small breath that escaped her lips.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Sarah chuckled.

"We must be the last ones in," Chase spoke, glancing around.

Kate and Sarah giggled as they whispered among each other indistinctly. Finally, they came to a stop.

"Well, this is us," Kate smiled broadly, pointing towards her door - 245 and then the one across from it - 236. Charlie's room.

Chase blew out a breath and turned to face them; his eyes widened briefly and mouth formed to an O, grabbing the attention of Kate and Sarah. But Charlie was already watching the boy carefully, sensing a little source of energy lingering in the air.

"Just a sec," Chase said, plucking a small spider that was crawling up Kate's shoulder.

"Ew! Oh my God!" Kate exclaimed appalled.

"Hey, shh," Sarah hastily said with amusement.

"Hate those things and they're all over the place here," Kate grumbled as Chase gave an open-mouthed smile, dropping the spider on the ground. "Thank you," Kate added becoming more at ease as Chase flattened the little creature with his shoe.

"See? Chivalry's not dead after all," Sarah cooed.

"No, it just transferred in," Kate let out, latching eyes with Chase as she grinned from ear to ear.

_Chivalry my ass!_ Charlie thought, seeing right through the boy's shroud. Minutes ago she wasn't quite sure if her senses were right about this guy, but after detecting that sneaky little trick he had done with the spider, it was certain that he was one of the descendants of the five colonial families originally from this small town.

Charlie's sensibility was always sharp, but she ignored it for the first time. This boy seemed like trouble and he was way too dangerous for her to butt heads with.

Witches from other covens were already hunting her. Having a sorcerer, not to mention one of the sons of Ipswich on her tail would be risky. She knew a lot about the four Ipswitch boys and how their families were cursed, due to prior neglect of superiority. Power became their addiction and the more they manipulated it the more they aged.

Charlie had been on the run after her grandmother died, trying to get the witches and the witch hunters off her trail. She took a huge chance when she decided to enroll herself at Spenser Academy. Yes, it was the craziest idea to ever cross her mind but she had nothing to lose. So why the hell not?

Everything she loved was gone.

Nowhere was safe.

The only place in which she could hide was Ipswich - the shielded habitat that no witch dared to infiltrate. Since Charlie was the only witch to ever make it across the border, that had to mean something.

"You have our names but we don't know yours?" Chase interrupted her thoughts, eyeing her with a fake smile creeping over his chiseled face.

"It's Charlie," she said flatly before looking away from him.

"Hey, we're gonna go into town tomorrow for some things. Do you need to pick up any stuff?" Sarah asked looking at Chase then towards Charlie.

"No, I'm good," Charlie politely declined.

"Oh come on," Kate frowned. "Come for fresh air."

Charlie knitted her brows and after a short hesitation, she eventually agreed.

"Sure," Chase nodded. "I'm in 311. Call me." His lips tugged up as he backed away, sparing Charlie one last glance.

"Okay," said Kate still smiling like a goofball.

As Chase disappeared around the corner, Kate looked at Sarah and Charlie with hearts in her eyes.

"He's hot, huh?" The dark-skinned girl whispered.

"Listen to you," Sarah chuckled.

Charlie had the urge to roll her eyes but instead, she looked down at her watch. "Could you point me to the showers?" she uttered with exhaustion laced in her tone.

"Oh, I'm heading there in a bit. Would you mind waiting for me?" Sarah asked.

Charlie ran a hand through her long brown mahogany hair. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Okay, I'll knock on your door."

Charlie nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Charlie," said Kate. "Have a good night."

"Yeah, you too." Charlie lifted a hand over her head and entered her room.

Charlie glanced at the two beds in the room, the one near the window seemed already taken so she strode towards the one closer to the door. She dumped her suitcase on top of the uncovered bed and abruptly stiffened as a small snore sounded in her ears. With a quiet chuckle, Charlie opened her suitcase and shook her head at her roommate who was dead asleep.

After quickly fixing her bed and plopping her clothes in a bare drawer, a small knock filled her prudent ears.

She slung her towel over her shoulder, grabbed the clothes she had already laid out on her bed and exited her room.

"Hey," Sarah greeted with a smile, she was wrapped in a small white towel.

"Hey," Charlie replied.

As they began walking, Charlie could feel a small spark of energy rippling from behind. She continued ahead, minding her own business. There was no one else in this small town with abnormal abilities, except for the Ipswich boys. It had to be one of them.

However, something told her she already knew who it was and that gave her the more reason to not interfere with danger.

Charlie clutched onto the small round gold pendant around her neck. The purple stone in the heart of the pendant was what kept her powers at bay. She had not taken it off since she was born, until four years ago when her grandmother died right in front of her.

When Charlie decided to take off her necklace, her powers transcended into something beyond her reach. She recalled how it had risen like a wild storm - impossible to maintain as anger and hatred filled her to the core, overtaking her sanity. After eliminating the group of nasty witches who used a lethal spell to kill her grandmother; Charlie quickly threw the necklace back on. But it was too late, she had already drawn the attention of more influential witches who began hounding her across the globe.

Wanting only one thing. Her power.

Charlie's eighteenth birthday was a few days ago and her powers were relentless, tugging mercilessly against the walls of the purple stone around her neck, yearning for release.

When she was a kid her grandmother repeatedly told her to never remove the necklace. Charlie would always ask why and the only answer she'd get back was...

_It's important that you heed this warning, child. _

Charlie never understood those words, until a year ago when she crossed paths with one of the hateful witches that were after her.

**Author's note:** **So how do you like it? Is it good... is it bad? Should I continue? Just let me know. **


End file.
